The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Goodenia, botanically known as Goodenia ovata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fres Yel’.
The new Goodenia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gilroy, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Goodenia cultivars with uniform plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Goodenia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Gilroy, Calif. in August, 2004 of a proprietary selection of Goodenia ovata identified as code number 105, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Goodenia ovata identified as code number 101-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. Seeds resulting from the crossing were sown in May, 2005. The new cultivar Goodenia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gilroy, Calif. in September, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Goodenia by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gilroy, Calif. since September, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Goodenia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.